marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Proud to Serve (A!)
"Proud to Serve" is the second episode of Assemble!'s Season Two and the twenty-fourth episode overall. Plot -Are you sure I would fit in the Avengers, Tony? – Col. James Rhodes asked his friend while he was driving his car to the shore the Helicarrier was above. -Of course Rhodey, after all you’re “the astonishing Iron Patriot”! – -Don’t mock me, Tony. You know we needed a patriotic hero, especially when you’re pretty much a wild card. – -Well, no one can expect me to follow orders… - -You should Tony! You need to be more respectful! – -Stupid traffic jam! – Tony exclaimed. -You’re not even paying attention… - -Paying? What should I pay? Money isn’t a problem. – -Not money, Tony. I was saying you’re not paying attention… - -You were talking? – -Ugh – Rhodey shook his head. Close to where they were driving, the mutant Mystique was giving her unofficial foster daughter Rogue the indications of her first mission as member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. -So I should take on the Helicarrier and the Avengers? – Rogue asked her foster mother. -Exactly…. – Mystique whispered. –Wreak havoc… - Rhodes and Stark suited up and flew to the Helicarrier Meeting Room, where they found Major Carol Danvers talking to Nick Fury. -What’s she doing here? – Iron Man asked. -Actually she’s applying to be an Avenger too. – Iron Patriot replied. –I told her to do so. – -Rhodey! – Ms. Marvel exclaimed. -Oh… one of Ross’ employees… - Fury rolled his eyes. -He actually could make a good Avenger… - Danvers mentioned. –He has helped you a lot before. -Like…? – -Last time it was against Moonstone at the UN Headquarters… - -And don’t forget our assault on the dockyard with Aldrich Killian… - Rhodey added. -And when he helped me fight Vanko and Hammer’s Hammer Drones – Stark added. -Okay, I’ll inform the other Avengers… You to Air Force guys, welcome to the show. – Fury said sternly before walking out. -Or the circus… - Tony laughed, as him and Rhodey got their suits off. –Come here Rhodey, I’ll show you around. – When Ms. Marvel was distracted, Rogue got in the Helicarrier and absorbed her powers and memories by behind, absorbing them permanently for an unknown reason. -What?! – Carol shouted as she turned around to face Rogue. –Who are you?! – -You call me… Rogue – Rogue smirked and punched Danvers. -Avengers… Assemble! – Ms. Marvel shouted. Rogue fired a photon blast against Carol, weakening her. Due to stealing Ms. Marvel’s “seventh sense”, she could sense the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents coming, shooting photon blasts at them before they could react. -Thank you for your amazing powers, honey. – Rogue laughed. -What kind of freak are you?! – -Yeah, we’re used to being hated on… Homo superior… Or… Mutant – Ms. Marvel charged against Rogue and pushed her out of the Helicarrier, coming down with her and engaging in a fight mid-air. -You should really leave us alone! – Danvers shouted punching the mutant. -Who tells me to do so?! – Rogue shouted back, grabbing the Major’s wrists. -IRON PATRIOT DOES!!! – Rhodey appeared from behind and electrocuted the mutant, making her faint. Mystique, who was watching from under them, shapeshifted into Nick Fury and told them to come down with her hand. -Give me the mutant; I’ll put her in the Detention Cell. – Mystique said, looking and sounding like Fury. –You really nailed it this time, Air Force punks. Now go back to the Helicarrier, I’ll join you soon. – Carol and James did as said, but once they were on the Helicarrier, they found the real Nick Fury. -I swear we saw you down there and you asked us to hand you Rogue! – Ms. Marvel exclaimed. -I will contact a mutant I know, Professor Charles Xavier. – Fury said. –He will know who these mutants are and what to do with them. Until then, enjoy your earned spot in the Avengers. – Gallery Tony_Rhodey_Argue_AEMH.jpg|"You’re not even paying attention…" James_Rhodes_AEMH.jpg AirForce.png|"You two, Air Force guys, welcome to the show" Tony_Rhodey_AEMH.jpg|"Come here Rhodey, I’ll show you around." AbsorbingMsMarvelsPowers.png|"You call me… Rogue" MidAirBattle.png|Ms. Marvel charged against Rogue and pushed her out of the Helicarrier, coming down with her and engaging in a fight mid-air. Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:James Rhodes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rogue (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Raven Darkholme (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Two Category:Assemble! Mutants Arc Category:United States Army (Earth-1010)/Appearances